


Third Stone From The Sun

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Horny Teenagers, Knotting, M/M, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	1. Third Stone From The Sun(上)

所有与Sam Winchester接吻过的人都不会否认他实在吻技高超，按照他哥的说法那是因为他就是条狗，有着狗一样灵活的舌头。Sam第一次和一个女孩接吻，紧张得心要撞出来，接完吻以后女孩给了他一耳光，指控Sam欺骗自己说这是他的初吻。Sam说这真的是我的初吻。那个女孩挑起一边眉毛问他:那你是怎么练的吻技?Sam哑口无言，只能看着那个女孩生气地跑远。  
但是他想理论上那确实是他的初吻，而他也不能说出自己吻技高超的秘密——那个秘密由他和Dean共享，而他相信Dean会跟他一样把这个秘密带进坟墓里。  
那是一个漂亮的女孩，时至今日Sam早就想不起她的名字，但是他记得那个女孩漂亮的金棕色头发，那些头发在太阳下发光的方式像是人鱼的鳞片。  
那绝对不是他有过最好的一个吻，就算他没有被抽一耳光也不会是——他吻那个女孩的时候就觉得不太对劲，总感觉缺了点什么。  
Dean看见Sam脸上的巴掌印，笑起来:“不会吧，Sammy，她嫌你吻技差?”  
Sam走过去，路过趴在沙发上一边吃甘米熊一边看肥皂剧的他哥的时候故意把包丢到他哥的屁股上，搞得他哥嗷地一声咬到了舌头。  
“闭嘴，Dean。”Sam恶狠狠地说。  
Dean来劲了，一个翻身让Sam的书包啪的一声和大地来了个亲密接触，然后再坐起来:“说真的，Sammy，你吻技多差才会让那个女孩气成这样?”  
“……她说我吻技太好了，不信这是我初吻。”  
“某种意义上确实这确实不是——”Dean指出。  
“可是亲吻喜欢的人才是初吻啊——之前daisy是这么跟我说的。”  
“我从来不知道吻技好也能挨打。”Dean说，“可能因为我太帅了，女孩们从来舍不得打我。”  
“你前天还被两个拉拉队员一人抽了一巴掌。”  
“那是……等等，那个时候你在?”  
“谁让你动作那么慢的。”Sam摆出一张婊子脸，而Dean马上站起身朝坐在床上的Sam走来。  
“你想要接吻吗?”Dean撅起嘴，“还是说你从此对接吻ptsd了?”  
Sam翻了个白眼，拉住Dean的手腕，Dean坐在他身边，侧过脸。  
他们接吻。  
这个吻感觉对了，Sam想着，让自己的舌头放进Dean的口腔。  
这就是Sam Winchester吻技高超的秘密——他有个很棒的练习伙伴。

他们第一次吻对方的嘴唇是五年前的圣诞。那年很冷，暴风雪将Sam和Dean困在了那座小镇.上的那家汽车旅馆里。小镇是平凡的小镇，没有什么特色，汽车旅馆更是跟他们住过的所有其他汽车旅馆大同小异。老爸出门猎魔，正要回来的时候道路因为大雪封锁了。  
又是一个只有他俩的圣诞节。  
雪太大了，他们没有办法出门去买礼物，Dean从隔壁餐厅靠可爱的脸蛋和甜蜜的笑容换来了打折的双人汉堡套餐和附赠的菠萝派,代价是“来给姐姐捏捏你的小脸蛋”。  
他手里拿着一堆打包袋 大喊着Sammy回到房间，Sam从飘窗上下来给他开了门,Dean无视了他对没有蔬菜的抗议:这可是圣诞节，谁会需要蔬菜?  
Sam和Dean蜷在沙发上歪七扭八地倒成一团，把那些简陋的圣诞晚餐吃掉，沙发松软得像蛋糕胚的红色沙发上，沙发套上还有星星点点的旧房客留下的污渍，但是他们全不在意。  
这时候Dean打开了电视，电视上在放不知什么老爱情喜剧片。  
屏幕上的男女主角开始亲热和脱对方的衣服的时候Dean坐直了，清了清嗓子，把自己的小腿从Sam的肩膀上拿开:“……这叫作接吻。”  
Sam用看白痴的眼神看他:“我当然知道这叫接吻，我又不是三岁小孩，Dean。”  
“看来我们的Sammy girl确实长大了，”Dean叹道，“都会接吻啦!”  
“我不——”Sam说完了前半句，声音又陡然低了下去，“——会接吻。”接着他突然又抬起头，看向Dean，“你可以教我吗?”  
Dean无法再将注意力集中在屏幕里伍迪·艾伦那岌岌可危的发际线上了:“……啥?”  
“我是说，你可以教我吗?”Sam看着Dean。  
“你不可以随随便便地就跟什么人接吻，Sammy。”Dean试图教育自己的弟弟。  
“可是你不是‘随便什么人’，Dean。”Sam凑得更近了一些，有一缕刘海在他挪动身体的时候戳到了他的眼前，Dean伸手去把它们拨开，“你是我哥哥……男孩不应该随便亲女孩，我知道。但是如果我们两个都是男孩，那就没有关系了，对吧?”  
Sam在这句话的末尾抛下一个如此轻飘飘的问号，让Dean感到无力，就好像他每次问Dean那些他无法回答的问题的时候一样。  
说到底为什么兄弟不能接吻?Dean说不出来，从来也没有人告诉过他，在睡前亲你弟弟的额头和在你俩都清醒的时候亲吻他的嘴唇有什么不一样。john不会告诉他这些事情。  
“呃……我猜是吧。”Dean犹犹豫豫地说。  
Sam看着他，两双绿眼睛对望，中间隔着一层果冻一样的空气。  
Sam说:“那我可以亲你吗?”  
他不知道到底有什么地方错了，但是他就是觉得这不太对劲。  
Dean张了张嘴，不知道说什么，但是Sam明显没有想要等他作出反应——Sam亲了他。  
Dean没有向Sam承认的是这也是他的初吻，他们一样紧张，Dean甚至更为紧张，因为这可是Sam，他的弟弟!他已经太习惯于在Sammy面前扮演那个总是胸有成竹的兄长角色了。所以Dean感受到Sam只是把嘴唇贴了上来却没有进一步动作的时候松了一口气，然后张开了嘴，用舌头去舔Sam的唇缝。他的动作太笨拙了，但是他可以感觉到这个幼稚的舔弄动作起了效——Sam的鼻夹变得热乎乎的。  
Dean正得意的时候Sam也张开了嘴，吓得Dean险些咬到自己的舌头。Sam模仿Dean的动作用舌尖去碰Dean的舌头。等到这个吻结束以后他俩的气息都变得有点乱。  
Sam退远了，坐到他原来坐着的位置，皱着眉头，若有所思，“感觉很奇妙，”他说，“感觉像在吃一块蛋糕……但是我觉得还蛮不错的。”  
糟糕的比喻，没有一块蛋糕会掺这么多苦艾酒，这也不是重点，重点是没有正常人会在接吻以后一脸认真地做测评，显然他弟不是正常人，当然他也不是，他们两个是一对快乐的小怪胎。

快乐的小怪胎们莫名其妙地把这个接吻的习惯保留了下来。  
最早他们只会在酒店的房间里摸索着接触对方的嘴唇，用舌头和牙齿发生一些作为战役略过温柔的小冲突。  
后来Sam开始在旅馆以外的地方亲他，也是在他们独处的时间里，而他们独处的时间又总是很多。刚开始的时候Dean只比Sam高一点，后来Dean飞速地拔高了，Sam还是那个小豆丁，Dean得弯下腰来让他的兄弟把自己的舌头放进他嘴里。

他想过如果换一个前置条件，结果会不会改变，比如如果他是一个omega。  
然后他又很快地把这个念头赶出了自己的脑子。  
Dean知道自己一直很漂亮——过分漂亮了。他曾从无数个人的嘴里听到他们对自己美貌的夸赞，其中一半来自心怀不轨的男性。那些男人似乎认定了他会是个omega似的端着酒就往他边上蹭，以为只要几杯下肚骄傲的小美人就会放下自己的身段和伪装乖乖地对着他们张开腿。Dean知道他们的心思，也知道自己就算成了个omega也能在酒吧小巷里撂倒十个这样的醉汉。他也不是没有怀疑和担心过自己会不会真的成为一个屁股流水的生物，倒不是他对omega心存偏见，只是温彻斯特家这种居无定所的生活无法承担一个omega带来的麻烦，而omega意味着发情期、按摩棒、抑制剂和信息素，意味着世界上一切麻烦的同义词，见鬼的，Dean仅仅只是想象了一下就打了个哆嗦，由不得对全天下所有的omega心生崇敬。爸已经开始带着他一起猎魔，omega体质不会让这变得更轻松。而Sam，Sam一天比一天更叛逆，Sam看老爸的眼神让Dean想到被限制自由的野狼，那让他不安。  
所幸的是等他变声期都过完了，等Sam都开始跟他妈的打了激素似的开始一天能长几英寸，他的身体也没有发生多大变化。没有分化成alpha是有点可惜，但是beta也不错，他受过的训练让他足以与大多数的alpha匹敌，也可以没有那么重负罪感地亲吻Sam——这只是教学和练习而已。在他待过的一个高中里面，那些表里如一地笔直的篮球队队员甚至会在更衣室里互相口交，那些男生也并不觉得有什么不对。而这只是接吻，接吻是无辜的。

“Dean——”Sam含着他的嘴唇轻声呢喃，齿间随之溢出的呼吸像是猫爪挠的Dean一阵发痒。  
“不要在接吻的时候说话……”Dean说。  
等到这个吻结束以后Dean站起来往后退，倒到另一张床上，腿大大咧咧地张开:“我明天要走。”Dean说，Sam立马看向他，“爸今天给我打电话了，他在附近追查几个吸血鬼，喊我去帮忙。”  
“你不一定要去的。”Sam站起来，语气变得尖锐，“他不能找其他猎人吗?至少找一个可以合法喝酒的人?”  
“你哥不是小孩，Sammy，我可比你大四岁。”  
“你是，Dean，只有小孩才会老爸说啥就做啥——记得上次在爱荷华发生的事情吗？”  
“那是我的失误，和老爸无关，我发誓那不会再——”  
“他应该保证你安全的，Dean，万一，万一——”  
Dean听见电视的方向肥皂剧片尾曲开始响起来，他毫不犹豫地打断了Sam的话，“听着，Sammy，我会安全的。而你……你需要做的就是留在镇上等我们回来。现在不用再说了。”  
Sam转过身背对他，低下头，Dean看着他的背影，Sam的灰色T恤后面被汗洇湿了一片，像一块巨大的、不断扩张的沼泽。  
Dean注视着那沼泽的边缘，他看着那块沼泽是如何渐渐吞噬其他区域的，直到Sam一言不发地走进了卫生间。  
屋子里太闷了。  
他独自去了酒吧，实际上他甚至还没到二十岁，但也足够接近了，只要多给一张钞票，酒保就会闭紧他的嘴巴。  
在去砍吸血鬼脑袋之前尽情享受一晚火辣的性爱，这就是他此行的目的，很简单，换作以往只要他在吧台边上坐个五分钟就会有女人主动来跟他搭讪的。  
但今天不太一样，见鬼的，所有的beta和omega都对他退避三舍，一见他靠近就大惊失色一路小跑溜进卫生间或者直接离开，再这么下去Dean确信自己都要被店老板丢出去了。  
今天是不是不宜出门找一夜情?Dean郁闷地想着，喝完了剩下半杯威士忌。  
一个alpha走过来，停在他身边，扯开那张豁口似的嘴，露出一个笑容，和他发黄的牙齿，“小美人儿，”他贪婪地注视着Dean，鼻翼动着，眼神在Dean身上滑来滑去，“怎么这个时候到这地方来?你的alpha没法照顾你吗?别担心，让我……”  
他没能说完，因为Dean一抬手用肘部打歪了他的下巴，干脆利落，让跆拳道黑带自惭形秽。  
“你这小婊——”男人捂着下巴弯下腰，Dean又给了他一腿，让alpha彻底摔倒在了地上。  
“连一个‘小婊子’都打不过，”Dean垂下眼看他，皱了皱眉，又抬起眼来，“我猜那让你成为了一个alpha中的alpha，对吗?”  
好吧，今天可能不是他的酒吧幸运日，但是即使是在倒霉的年头里他依然能踢翻一些骄傲的alpha屁股。音响里还在播放The Doors的Soul Kitchen，Dean放下酒杯，在所有人的目光下跨过那个在地板上瘫倒的男人，走出了酒吧大门。


	2. Third Stone From The Sun(中)

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”Dean一打开门就被那能他妈的把多萝西吹到翡翠城的alpha信息素打了一巴掌，“SAMMY?”  
“……Dean。”过了一会儿，卫生间里传来Sam的声音，他弟听起来像一只可怜的、受了凉的落水小狗，“你回来了?”  
“是，我回来了。”Dean走到那扇磨砂玻璃门前，他能看见Sam的身影像一团雾气盘踞在那块玻璃板上，“开开门。”  
那头传来了开锁的声音，门猛地打开了，Sam的眼睛正好撞上了Dean的。天啊，他弟什么时候跟他一样高了。Sammy很尴尬地勃起了，阴茎竖在两人中间，同时那些要命的信息素还在致力于让Dean窒息身亡。  
“Dean，我——”Sam把头偏开去看别的地方。  
“你是一个alpha。”Dean打断了他。Sam说对，同时他身上那些汗不停地流出来然后跟他妈好莱坞电影里那些不要命的伞兵一样前仆后继地往下跳。  
Dean深呼吸，问Sam需不需要帮助，当他说“帮助”，他指的是帮他买点抑制剂，找一个妓女，一个omega，或者留他一个人在屋子里对着付费频道打一晚上手枪。而Sam是最糟糕的潜台词解读者，Sam说他要Dean吻他。  
“只是接吻……”Sam说，他被打湿的头发蹭着Dean的肩膀，让那一块的衣料吸了水紧巴巴地贴着Dean的皮肤，“我发誓我会乖乖的……”  
于是Dean屈服了，再一次，Sam甚至不需要用那双小狗眼睛看他。  
他们坐到床上的时候Dean就后悔了，但他没有说不，也没有说好，他只是默许。  
Sam没有说谎，他确实只是亲吻Dean，只不过动作比以往更加粗暴了些。恍惚间Dean觉得他们是在用舌头性交，而Sam在操他的嘴，以一种勉强不会让他俩下地狱的方式。

Sam尽力地克制自己去操什么的冲动，只是用胯磨蹭着裤子的布料去汲取些许快感。他几乎是在啃Dean的下巴，弄得两个人的脸上都湿漉漉的。  
突然长出结确实是一个意外。为了缓解身上一阵一阵的发热他开始冲冷水澡，他迷迷糊糊地将头靠到冰凉的瓷砖上，一个念头闪过他的脑海:如果借这个机会让Dean留下照顾自己，他就不用陪老爸去找那些该死的吸血鬼了。  
冷水澡让他稍微清醒了一些，对于消解性欲却没有什么大用处，Sam用一只胳膊撑住墙壁，另一只胳膊伸下去，用手握住了自己勃起的阴茎。  
随便想点什么，Sam Winchester，想想你上次看的色情电影，想想Dean枕头底下藏的那些黄书，想想和你接吻的女孩，她有形状很漂亮的胸部，对，想想胸部，想想黏糊糊的体液。  
然后他又不可避免地想到唾液，Dean的唾液，而不是那个几年后他就忘了名字的，有着漂亮胸脯的女孩的唾液。他知道Dean接吻的时候会闭上眼，所以他就肆无忌惮地睁开眼在接吻的时候盯着Dean，盯着Dean金色的眼睫毛，而后者哪怕在接吻的时候睁开眼目睹那种目光一次，晚上就绝无法安然入眠。  
他有时候希望Dean是个omega，有时候他又庆幸Dean不是。他这个时候想着Dean的胸部，想着要从中间吸吮出奶水，这也许是童年缺少母亲陪伴的一种代偿效应，但是Dean不是omega，他没有奶水，也许他可以用阴茎去磨蹭Dean的乳头，他知道Dean的乳头是小小的，浅褐色的，他不止一次地见过它们，他想象着自己射在上面，精液从乳尖上滴下来，又成了奶水的替代品，这又是另一个代偿效应。  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”Dean一打开门就被那能他妈的把多萝西吹到翡翠城的alpha信息素打了一巴掌，“SAMMY?”  
“……Dean。”过了一会儿，卫生间里传来Sam的声音，他弟听起来像一只可怜的、受了凉的落水小狗，“你回来了?”  
“是，我回来了。”Dean走到那扇磨砂玻璃门前，他能看见Sam的身影像一团雾气盘踞在那块玻璃板上，“开开门。”  
那头传来了开锁的声音，门猛地打开了，Sam的眼睛正好撞上了Dean的。天啊，他弟什么时候跟他一样高了。Sammy很尴尬地勃起了，阴茎竖在两人中间，同时那些要命的信息素还在致力于让Dean窒息身亡。  
“Dean，我——”Sam把头偏开去看别的地方。  
“你是一个alpha。”Dean打断了他。Sam说对，同时他身上那些汗不停地流出来然后跟他妈好莱坞电影里那些不要命的伞兵一样前仆后继地往下跳。  
Dean深呼吸，问Sam需不需要帮助，当他说“帮助”，他指的是帮他买点抑制剂，找一个妓女，一个omega，或者留他一个人在屋子里对着付费频道打一晚上手枪。而Sam是最糟糕的潜台词解读者，Sam说他要Dean吻他。  
“只是接吻……”Sam说，他被打湿的头发蹭着Dean的肩膀，让那一块的衣料吸了水紧巴巴地贴着Dean的皮肤，“我发誓我会乖乖的……”  
于是Dean屈服了，再一次，Sam甚至不需要用那双小狗眼睛看他。  
他们坐到床上的时候Dean就后悔了，但他没有说不，也没有说好，他只是默许。  
Sam没有说谎，他确实只是亲吻Dean，只不过动作比以往更加粗暴了些。恍惚间Dean觉得他们是在用舌头性交，而Sam在操他的嘴，以一种勉强不会让他俩下地狱的方式。

Sam尽力地克制自己去操什么的冲动，只是用胯磨蹭着裤子的布料去汲取些许快感。他几乎是在啃Dean的下巴，弄得两个人的脸上都湿漉漉的。  
突然长出结确实是一个意外。为了缓解身上一阵一阵的发热他开始冲冷水澡，他迷迷糊糊地将头靠到冰凉的瓷砖上，一个念头闪过他的脑海:如果借这个机会让Dean留下照顾自己，他就不用陪老爸去找那些该死的吸血鬼了。  
冷水澡让他稍微清醒了一些，对于消解性欲却没有什么大用处，Sam用一只胳膊撑住墙壁，另一只胳膊伸下去，用手握住了自己勃起的阴茎。  
随便想点什么，Sam Winchester，想想你上次看的色情电影，想想Dean枕头底下藏的那些黄书，想想和你接吻的女孩，她有形状很漂亮的胸部，对，想想胸部，想想黏糊糊的体液，那些跟蜂蜜或者枫糖浆一样  
然后他又不可避免地想到唾液，Dean的唾液，而不是那个几年后他就忘了名字的，有着漂亮胸脯的女孩的唾液。他知道Dean接吻的时候会闭上眼，所以他就肆无忌惮地睁开眼在接吻的时候盯着Dean，盯着Dean金色的眼睫毛，而后者哪怕在接吻的时候睁开眼目睹那种目光一次，晚上就绝无法安然入眠。  
他有时候希望Dean是个omega，有时候他又庆幸Dean不是。他这个时候想着Dean的胸部，想着要从中间吸吮出奶水，这也许是童年缺少母亲陪伴的一种代偿效应，但是Dean不是omega，他没有奶水，也许他可以用阴茎去磨蹭Dean的乳头，他知道Dean的乳头是小小的，浅褐色的，他不止一次地见过它们，他想象着自己射在上面，精液从乳尖上滴下来，又成了奶水的替代品，这又是另一个代偿效应。  
他想着这些东西高潮。  
“天啊，你烧得好厉害。”Dean摸摸他的额头，皱起眉，嘴唇带着一种混合了稚气的色情嘟起来——这对Sam的状况可没有多少好处，“你们Alpha易感期都是这样的吗？”  
“我不知道……”Sam把脑袋埋进Dean的肩颈处。  
“你真的不需要……呃，自己……自己独处一会儿吗？”  
“……你要把我一个人留在这儿吗？”Sam抬起头看进Dean的眼睛，他的手臂还紧紧地环抱着后者的身体。  
他可以看见自己的话语像一粒石子一样在Dean的绿眼睛里激起涟漪。  
Dean动摇了。

——你要把我一个人留在这儿吗？Sam问他：你要把我一个人留在这儿吗？他说这话的时候抬起头来与Dean对视，天啊，他看起来就像被踢了一脚的小狗。  
Dean想到自己最早问Sam需不需要自己的帮助的时候，他指的是帮他买点抑制剂，找一个妓女，一个omega，或者留他一个人在屋子里对着付费频道打一晚上手枪。  
但是他怎么忍心留他正在因为易感期的缘故而烫得跟个开水壶一样的弟弟一个人在房间里面待着——或者是跟一个陌生人，跟一个妓女待在一起呢？  
他不能这样对Sam。  
Dean张开嘴的时候已经可以想象出自己被爸拿猎枪打断腿的场景了：“那我帮你打出来。”他说这话的时候已经把手放在了Sam的裆部，掌心传来的Sam性器的热度让他感到自己也开始流汗。  
随便往自己脑子里塞点什么，Dean Winchester，就是不要把该死的思绪放到你弟勃起的阴茎上。Dean悄悄咬了咬下唇，把Sam穿着的短裤扒下来，然后是内裤，让他们跟他妈的灰尘一样飞到地上去吧，就好像你对女孩们的衣服做的那样——耶稣他妈的基督啊，他的素食弟弟是怎么长出这么大的阴茎的？……不行，不要想阴茎，想点别的、别的，记得上次你斩首的那个食尸鬼……生物规律对alpha真是该死地不公平？还是说草食动物都比肉食动物长得大只？如果恐龙有阴茎的话雷龙的老二会不会比霸王龙的长得大只？——所以你为什么还在想老二的问题？  
Dean让Sam平躺在床上，自己坐在了Sam的大腿上，握住了Sam的阴茎，开始上下撸动，过了一会儿他开始感到吃力，想着这家伙怎么还不射他把两只手都放在了那上面。为了不将自己的目光凝聚在那根老二上他开始试着不动声色地让自己的眼神跟个无头苍蝇似的到处乱飞，先是飞到床头柜上，床头柜上摆着些粉红色包装的避孕套……不，不要避孕套，那太奇怪了，他又转开眼。调开目光的时候他瞟见了他弟的脸，他弟的头发还有点湿，刘海往后撩，露出长了些青春痘的额头。Sam的脸有些发红，他咬着嘴唇，喘息从齿缝间不停地泄出来，那双眼睛死死地盯着Dean，仿佛一把尖刀，要把Dean的身体沿着中轴线切开来，让里面的五脏六腑跟场暴雨似的哗啦啦流满地面。  
Dean感觉自己他妈的一段时间都要睡不着觉了。  
他手依然还在动作，却恍恍惚惚地和Sam开始面面相觑。  
“……Dean。”Sam突然说，他正处于变声期，嗓子有点哑。  
“啥？”Dean一下子没反应过来。  
“你硬了。”Sam指出。  
Holy mother-fucking shit——Dean Winchester  
Sam从床上坐了起来，速度快得让Dean觉得Sam的仰卧起坐测试成绩绝对可以打破校记录——如果有那种东西的话。  
当然这个念头只是一闪而过，因为Sam的起身使得这个本来就很尴尬的场景雪上加霜——他俩面对面了。Dean Winchester依然坐在他弟身上，岔开的腿正好让Sam直起的腰身嵌进来，同时他们的阴茎现在完全是贴在一起了。  
在Dean能反应过来之前Sam就飞快地拉开了Dean的牛仔裤裤链把他的老二也掏了出来。Dean一直自认尺寸优秀，但是Sam的手掌大得能把他整根圈在里面。Sam跟握着impala的变速杆一样握着他的阴茎，却没有进一步动作，只是微微扬起了眉，抬头看着他，像是在请求他的允许，但是他的语气里却带着刚分化的alpha的不容质疑：“Dean，让我帮你。”  
Dean闭上眼睛，咬住了下唇。  
//  
Sam Winchester在这世上活了多少年，就认识了Dean Winchester多少年，他可以说没有人比他更了解Dean，他知道Dean一切肢体语言背后隐藏的含义，他甚至对一些Dean自己都没有意识到的微表情一清二楚，就好像此时此刻，他知道Dean露出的是他想要接吻时会露出的表情，他知道Dean在默许他的下一步行动，而他为此而欣喜若狂，即使他清楚，只要走出了这一步就再也没有回头路了——他……他们将会万劫不复。但是管他的呢，Sam Winchester从来不是一个好的规则遵守者，他是那个会拿着撬棍把公司的电话打个稀巴烂的人，是那个站出来和老爸针锋相对的人。就算面前是悬崖，Sam也会毫不犹豫地跳下去的。  
他亲吻Dean，舌头舔过Dean的唇缝——这最早是Dean教给他的。Dean张开了嘴回吻他。Sam不由得嘴角微微扬起来，手上开始了动作。他的睫毛在每一次Sam的拇指拂过他的马眼的时候颤抖，好像一只瘫倒在地上挣扎的，残疾的蝴蝶，但他最终还是没有睁开眼睛。  
他们一起射出来，白色的精液沾在了他们的手指上。  
Dean几乎是趴在了Sam身上，头垂下来靠着Sam的肩，而Sam也靠着他。  
两个人就这样沉默了一会，Dean问他：“你现在好点了吗？”  
Sam：“呃，我，我……”  
Dean显然也感觉到了什么不对劲，因为他很尴尬地挺直了背，然后翻身坐到Sam身边，“你还没完事？你们alpha怎么回事？”  
Sam用自己不甚清醒的大脑思考了一下：“好像要在别人体内成结？”  
Dean表示你们alpha真麻烦，Sam不置可否地努了努嘴，问他是不是翘了学校的生理课。  
“那点事你哥不用上课也知道……这个点我上哪给你找omega？”  
“我不知道。”  
“操。”Dean说，他站起来，把皱得一塌糊涂的裤子脱掉，扔到地上，Sam盯着地面上的一块污渍——Dean今早把一块肉卷掉在了那上面。  
Dean就穿着内裤和T恤走过去，像朵途径的云，他走过去，一会儿他又走到Sam跟前，挡住了那块污渍。  
“你会用避孕套吗？”  
“……啥？”  
“你会用避孕套吗，天才？”Dean蹲下来，他手里拿着一包粉红色的小玩意——一包避孕套。他把那包避孕套在Sam面前晃了晃。  
“你是在建议——”  
“我知道你不愿意，Sammy……但是我们还有其他选择吗？”Dean说，他说这话的时候却没有看着Sam的眼睛，“我可不想让我弟烧死在成为alpha的第一个晚上……”  
Sam张了张嘴：他想告诉他那明显对alpha生理常识一无所知的哥哥，易感期带来的热潮不会烧死人，等过个一两天就会自己消解掉，但是他最后还是没有说话，只是盯着Dean的雀斑。  
“……所以我来帮你吧，”Dean做了一个深呼吸，像是下定了极大的决心，“就这么一次。”  
就这么一次。


	3. Third Stone From The Sun(下)

Sam Winchester知道Dean Winchester的一切，但是Dean Winchester想自己有一个秘密永远不会告诉自己的弟弟。他拿了床头的润滑剂，学着女孩们的样子用拙劣的动作打开自己——这感觉很怪，对他那跟一团散在地上的毛线似的大脑毫无裨益。  
我在让我弟操我，Dean想，我在引诱我弟操我，我在引诱他把那根怪物阴茎放到他哥的屁眼里去，像他妈的伊甸园里的蛇——而他才多大？他看个黄片都会脸红。天啊，你在做什么，Dean，你在做什么——  
他扶着Sam的肩膀把自己往自己的手指上面坐，他挤了太多了润滑剂，以至于他一个不小心就让那根手指势如破竹地长驱直入，猛地一插到底，让他整个人险些栽到了Sam身上。疼痛倒是其次——拜托了，他在猎魔的时候也没少受过伤——更多的是一种奇怪的，被强行拓开的进入的感觉。Sam见他一颤，忙伸手扶住他的腰侧，Dean身上皱巴巴的旧T恤被那些手指掀开一个角，“Dean，你还好吗？”他看着Dean，而Dean只是回避他的目光。  
“闭嘴，手拿开。”Dean说，“别把我当成什么娇弱的小处女。”  
Sam听话地放开手，却没有停止看他。天杀的，这是某种该死的惩罚吗？他不需要Sam再来提醒自己现在他在做的事情是多么荒唐，他那冠冕堂皇的理由又是多么脆弱多么不堪一击。他在用手指缓缓地开始在自己的后穴里面动作的时候仿佛有个声音在大声尖叫，指着他的鼻子骂他是个变态，是个乱伦的婊子，而他只能在脑子里尖叫着否认，但即使在否认的那一部分他也心虚地知道那个声音说的没错——至少不完全是假话。他也许不爱读书，成绩不好，他也许独来独往，从来不跟任何女孩处长期关系，但即使是他也明白和你的亲兄弟接吻是错的，用你的屁股去吞你亲兄弟的阴茎更是错上加错。是，他确实不放心Sammy的高烧，也不放心让其他人跟这种状态下的Sam独处一室，但是事情不一定需要变成这样，他知道，他清楚，他为此在心里把自己谋杀了一千一万次，但是他还是顺着这条路一直走下去了。  
等到他的后穴内可以顺利地容纳下三根手指，他把手从自己身体里面拔出来，用阴茎替换手指。这过程并不容易——手指无论怎么说都比阴茎要细许多。他悄悄地低头咬住了自己的下唇，不料依然被Sam发现了端倪：“你不舒服吗，Dean？你真的不一定要做——”  
“我记得我叫你闭嘴。”Dean强硬地打断了他，“我很好，真的，就……相信——操！”他确信那个龟头戳到了他里面的什么地方，一股过电般的酥麻传遍了全身——操，难道他屁股里面还长了个子宫？他恍惚间好像不小心把自己的所思所想说出了口，因为Sam回答了他：“呃，我想那是前列腺。”  
“……前列腺，对，我刚刚忘了这个名词……”Dean一边嗫嚅着一边把自己的身体继续往下压，直到那根阴茎终于整个被塞了进去。  
他开始缓慢地摆动臀部，Sam随之发出了叹息，他赞叹着Dean是多么湿热多么紧致，而Dean也无暇再去捂住他的嘴了——前列腺受到的刺激使得他也再度勃起了。  
这回Sam的手是真的死死地黏在了他的腰胯处，并且有往他的T恤底下钻的架势。那双手一遍遍帮着Dean抬起屁股又一遍遍地把他按回到阴茎上，助纣为虐地重复着机械的动作，让那根东西一次又一次地磨过Dean肠道的每一个角落，明明身上还算有件衣服的人是Dean，但他却感到无比的赤裸，随着动作速度的逐渐加快，Dean勃起的器物随着他的起伏一次次拍打在他的小腹上，前液沿着柱身滑下，流进深色的耻毛里。  
突然Sam一个起身，Dean迷迷糊糊地就被他弟用他教的方法抓住双手按在了床上，两条腿被压到胸前，让Dean吃痛地咬到了嘴唇。Sam握住了他的脚踝，让他打开腿夹住自己的腰侧。他们的下身依然贴合得紧密到人类可以达到的极限，他甚至可以感觉到Sam的阴茎上的血管在他屁股里卜卜地跳动，与心脏同频。  
Dean早被性爱搞得头昏脑涨了，他看见Sam又摆出那副让他没辙的，想要接吻的表情，几乎是本能地伸出手按住Sam的脑袋给了他一个吻。

Sam一边亲吻着Dean，一边下身又开始动作。Dean口腔里还残余着淡淡的酒精味，而Sam将用自己的舌头把那些外界的痕迹全部卷走。他想要Dean，见鬼，他是如此地想要他。他们已经以这么一种纯洁而淫荡的方式接吻了七八年，他们手脚交缠地睡在一起的时光甚至有更久。他爱Dean，超过一切，超过John，超过Bobby，而Dean也爱他，他爱他比他爱那些酒吧里的女孩儿们更多、更深、更刻骨铭心——所以为什么他们不可以做爱？！此时此刻他是多么恨Dean不是Omega这一事实，因为他想要标记Dean，想得他的心与肺都像被放进了一桶热腾腾的，滋滋冒着响儿的黄油，又酥又麻，又痒又痛，同时还甜腻腻、暖乎乎的——Dean就是那桶可恶的黄油。只要有他在，Sam就无法把自己的一副心肺捞出来送给其他任何人。  
身下人在Sam复开始操弄那个湿漉漉的小洞的时候发出轻轻的哼声。Sam也许是个初来乍到的Alpha，但也是个好学生。他用那能考上斯坦福的大脑记下了Dean体内的那些敏感点，一次次地让自己的老二跟个碰碰车似的往那些得分点上撞，以换取他哥更多的轻哼声。在Sam操到他的前列腺的时候他仰起头，发出短促的喘息，对，对，他说。  
“是这儿吗，Dean，是这儿吗？”Sam甚至舍不得眨眼，他不想错过他哥因为快感产生的任何一个反应——那些都是他带给他哥的，不是别人，不是哪个女孩，哪个alpha、beta或者omega，而是他Sam Winchester，“你喜欢这样吗，Dean——我在你里面。你好紧，好暖和，你咬着我，不愿意让我走，你感觉到了吗，Dean、Dean——我会把你填满，直到你的身体里再也装不下为止，我要在你身体里成结，让你变成我的——”  
“Sammy——”Dean呼唤，他的背部跟只伸懒腰的猫咪似的弓起来，两条胳膊搂着Sam的脖颈。  
“真想标记你，”Sam说，他变成了一匹本性暴露的狼，脱下了小狗崽的外衣，露出自己银色的漂亮毛皮，在月亮下面跟柄开了锋的利刃似的闪着光。他轻轻地去咬，用犬齿去磨Dean的喉结——“这样你就永远是我的了……不属于别人……男人、女人，其他alpha、beta、omega……只属于我——  
“Dean，我爱你。”就在他说出这句话的时候对刚才那些下流话接受良好的Dean突然像是被泼了一盆冷水，登时变得耳清目明起来，方才在多巴胺海洋里迷离的神情无影无踪，整个人僵了一下。  
而Sam只是一遍遍地重复着“爱你”，以及一切含有或与这个词组意义近似的句子，同时一遍遍地进入Dean的身体，Dean也一遍一遍地随着他的动作摇晃。  
Sam快要到了，而他知道Dean也快了。他又一次从Dean的前列腺上碾了过去，让他的哥哥从牙缝里泄出呻吟，Sam在这时想要亲吻Dean，却只亲到了Dean的侧脸。他将手摸到Dean的身前，握住了那根可怜巴巴的，还在滴水的阴茎，撸动几下，让他射在了自己的手里。很快Sam也射了出来。  
随之而来的是成结。  
男性Beta的身体构造显然并不是最适合被进入的。高潮让Dean的后穴痉挛着缩得更紧，又被Alpha结强行撑得更开，被连续不断地从马眼出喷涌而出的精液填塞，恍然间仿佛Dean的肚皮都要被撑出一个小小的、色情的弧度。  
Sam半靠在了Dean身上，想要伸手环抱住Dean，却被Dean不动声色地躲开。他抬起头，想要看Dean的眼睛，可那双眼只是沉默地垂着，睫毛像栖息的金鸟，盘踞在那些跟Dean吃东西时掉下来的饼干碎似的雀斑中间，让他看不见那下面绿色的瞳孔。  
他的哥哥说：“起来。”  
他乖乖照办了，他的哥哥坐起身，Sam的阴茎从里面滑出来。他背对着Sam，脊柱沟像沙漠里的一道旱谷，凸起的蝴蝶骨形成一对漂亮的沙丘，Sam从未如此眷恋沙漠，而他知道他总能在这片沙漠里找到水源，找到独属于他的绿洲，“我需要洗个澡。”Dean说，他站了起来，径直走进了卫生间。那团隔着磨砂玻璃透到这头来的光雾是屋里唯一明亮的东西。  
水声响起来，Sam取下避孕套，打了个结，扔进垃圾桶。  
他躺在自己那张乱七八糟的单人床上，等待着Dean洗完澡从里面出来，然后他就可以再一次告诉Dean他爱他，或许他发现得有点晚了，但是他爱他，他只要他，而不要其他任何人，不要什么omega，也不要其他beta，他只想要他——  
他等了整晚，Dean都没有从那道门里出来。


	4. After Hours(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' If you close the door, the night could last forever. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有驚恐發作/自殘描寫

Dean Winchester知道有些人从来不为自己做过的决定后悔，他知道自己不是那些人中的一员，他也知道自己羡慕他们，这种羡慕有时会变成毒辣的嫉妒，毒辣的嫉妒又会转化成利刃指向他自己，成为更多的悔恨和愧疚中的一环。那些静悄悄的自怨自艾始终跟阳光下的阴影似的潜伏在他身后，随时随地地伸出手指扯住他的衣角，往他的脏器里灌满四肢乱蹬的蚂蚁——就像此刻。  
他本来只是……只是到图书馆来替老爸查一些资料，却突然被扯住了血管，全身上下的皮肤都仿佛在蠕动着，心跳快得几乎要从他的胸膛上撞出来。许许多多的回忆，许许多多他没有做出更好选择的事情一下子全被灌进他的脑壳里，让他感觉自己的大脑满得像是下一秒就要爆炸，七彩的脑浆飞溅一地，像《闪灵》里奔腾而出的血河一样洗劫整个镇图书馆。Dean暗自按下了书页，闭上眼睛做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，他的手指还在随着他过快的呼吸节奏而颤动，这时候这个想法蹿到他的眼前：要是我死了就好了。  
要是我死了就好了——Dean Winchester想到。  
然后他又想起那场性爱，没错，性爱，虽然他更情愿那只是一次正常的互帮互助，一场只有生理意味的交媾，像一只发情的公猫和一只发情的母猫在春天的草丛里反复地交配最后在夏天来的时候生下一窝小猫崽。他想是他诱骗了自己未成年的兄弟，因为这个他可以让他的弟弟喊他一切难听的名字，喊他一切他不让任何其他人喊的称呼，折辱他的价值，让他变成挂在阴茎上的一个肉洞，一个飞机杯，却唯独不能让他的弟弟说爱他。爱是这场游戏的安全词，它让交媾变成了做爱，让火车偏离了轨道，让飞机意外降落在了水里，而Dean想这一切都怪他，他早在最开始的时候就不应该打开棋盘，不应该把自己往自己弟弟的阴茎上面插，不应该给Sam在操他的时候对他说出“我爱你“三个字的机会，而现在他被将死了，这一切都是他自食其果。  
那个晚上被操过以后他几乎是晕乎乎地跌进了卫生间里，肾上腺素和多巴胺在他的身体里开着篝火晚会，他却要出了一身的冷汗。  
在洗澡的时候Dean感到一阵强烈的心悸，他不得不扶住墙壁在热水的冲刷下大口地喘气。身后被Sam的阴茎结打开过的穴口还是有些微微的古怪的感觉，好像Sam并没有完全地离开他的身体。他仰起头，在水流里闭上眼睛，突然又睁开，他的呼吸依然是急促的，他知道自己现在正迫切地需要着什么，于是他又跨出了浴缸，水顺着他的小腿流到地板上，他终于在衣服堆里翻到自己的剃须刀片的时候感动得几乎要感谢上苍，于是他攥紧了刀片手指颤抖着一下下划过自己的左臂，血珠在划痕以后大滴大滴冒出来，尖锐的疼痛姗姗来迟，他这时才慢慢地放松下来，渐渐地蹲下身，最后靠着浴缸瘫坐在了地面上，全然不顾自己曾经穿着鞋在这块地面上走过去。他坐下的姿势让他被开拓得过了头的肠道感觉到一阵钝痛。他握着左臂的手指上的血已经开始凝固成奶油状的血块。  
这个时候他开始感觉到自己活着了。

在他跟老爸解释了原因之后老爸同意了让他留在Sam身边照顾他——毕竟爸也知道alpha初次易感期的滋味。  
Sam没再发情，烧也退了一些，但也仅仅只是一些，他周末的多数时间都在昏睡，Dean实在不愿意打扰他，但还是不得不把他摇醒，逼他吃点东西而不是饿着肚子晕个整整两天。Dean学着妈妈的样子给Sam煮了番茄米汤，端到他床前喂他喝下去，给他换一块冰毛巾，再扶他躺下，给他哼披头士的歌直到她入睡，一切都像回到了十年前，Dean也跟十年前一样惴惴不安。  
整个周末Dean几乎都没有离开旅馆房间，为了不惊扰Sam的睡眠他也没有打开电视，只是坐在飘窗山看一些无聊的报刊杂志。很快他就把本周报纸上的小说连载内容烂熟于心，以至于再看到女主角那个有病得要死还又臭又长的名字就要本能地开始反胃。他甚至研究了烹饪版的菜谱，然后才意识到自己显然没有一个烤箱——真可惜，他很想自己学着烤派的。  
漫长的、无聊的时间就是容易让人想东想西，至少对于Dean而言是这样，所以他宁可花更多的时间逃遁到酒精和女人的乳房那里去把自己的青春浪费掉，反正他也不知道自己有几年好活，及时享乐无伤大雅，却也让这种没法用多巴胺和酒精自我麻痹的时刻变得格外抓心挠肺。他的左胳膊上有些皮肉甚至被他自己活活地撕开一道豁口，像一道鲜红的裂谷。不过它们经历了两天时间已经开始慢慢地痊愈。Dean在早餐的时候顺道在便利店买了贴布，想着在酒吧打架这个理由大概能骗过爸爸和Sam。  
周一下午时候他照例出门去买了吃的回来，打开房间却看见Sam站在窗边。  
“嘿，Sammy！”他忙把手里的纸袋放下，向他的弟弟走过去，听见他的声音，Sam回过头，“你怎么起来了——人好点了吗？”他说着把手伸过去盖在Sam的前额上。  
Sam抬手将Dean的手拨开，“好多了……我刚刚测了体温，已经不烧了。”  
“那就好……居然烧了两天，把我都吓了一跳。”Dean说，想去拿自己刚刚扔到沙发上的购物袋，“正好买了晚饭……你饿吗？”  
Sam突然说：“Dean，其实你不必——你——你知道，这只是初次易感期，我会退烧的。”  
Dean可以感到Sam的目光像是一柄一柄的尖刀直直刺着他的脊骨，他没有回头，他害怕直面那种眼神，他唾弃这样肮脏懦弱的自己，他摆出自己惯常的那副轻浮模样，“你知道，Sammy，我是你的大哥，我必须照顾你，这是我的责任。”  
屋子里沉默了，Dean始终不敢转过身去。  
最后Sam还是开口了，他的语气变了，变得像是冬天的石板地面，“你是说爸告诉你你要照顾我。”  
Dean说：“我不认为这有什么不对——你真的不需要对他有这么大意见。”  
Sam不再讲话了。

Sam已经很久没没有生过病了，没想到一发烧就躺了个几天。Alpha的初次易感期真是难受得远远超过了他的预期——他无法想象如果自己没有在期中成过结的话又会病成什么样。  
烧着的时候Sam迷迷瞪瞪地从梦里醒来过几回。梦都是些糟糕的梦，像一个万花筒在他的身体里爆炸了，各种诡异的东西不停地在他的眼前滚动、堆叠，掀起的气流自内部冲撞着他的皮肤，让他的四肢跟大脑像灌了水的气球似的沉沉下坠。  
他难得地从那些梦中间逃出来的时候总能看见他的哥哥。  
Dean不知手里捧着本什么，腿交叉着坐在窗台上，神情严肃地仿佛在批示什么重要文件。Sam只是看着他，就获得了莫大的平静和力量，哪怕他很快地就又要被迫沉进那些过于繁杂的梦境里。有那么一两次Sam确信自己在这种秘密的窥视过程中喊了Dean的名字，因为他记得Dean放下了手里的东西，跳下窗台，向他跑过来，喊他Sammy，摸着他的脸问他怎么了。那双绿眼睛在逆光的时候颜色都变得沉静，像湖底的石子。Dean的手指是凉凉的，手心还微微地沁着汗，Sam被层层的被子捂得只感到热，于是一个劲儿把自己往那只手上贴。Dean在这时突然慌忙地把手抽开，嘴里嘟囔了些什么，然后去给Sam换一条冰毛巾。  
他的最后一个梦终于不是噩梦，也不包含霹雳爆炸万花筒之类乱七八糟的东西，事实上里面只有他，和Dean。他们坐在impala里面，他占据着副驾驶座，Dean在开着车。他哥看起来年纪大了一些，脸上那些停留了太久的婴儿肥开始慢慢消去。Dean打开了广播——那些该死的美国电台又开始播放《Stairway To Heaven》了，Dean开始拍着方向盘跟着罗伯特·普兰特的歌声伴唱。Sam又把目光转到面前的大路上，天色和柏油路面一样漆黑，明亮的是空中的星星和眼前impala的车灯。  
他感到前所未有的平静，他想自己可以这么一直坐在这里，直到永远，直到太阳毁灭，直到地球停止运行，直到宇宙崩塌，甚至直到那以后。  
他跟Dean在impala上做爱。梦里的性爱居然如此清晰和真实。他跟Dean开始接吻，Dean把自己的手伸进了他的牛仔裤里面，大胆地触摸他。他在车前盖上进入Dean的时候电台依然在运作，这个时候汽车电台里米克·贾格尔开始唱一首抒情歌。  
You know I can’t let you slide through my hands  
Wild horses, couldn’t drag me away  
Wild wild horses, couldn’t drag me away

Dean在高潮的前一秒抱住了他，指甲嵌入Sam的脊背，好像在以自己的方式标记Sam。Dean扬起头看着天空，所有的星光在此刻仿佛被打碎了，落在了他的眼里，让Sam只想亲吻他的眼睫。  
在Sam也高潮的时候Dean捧住了他的脸，手心热乎乎的，Dean说：“我爱你。”  
这句话刚刚落地，Sam就醒了过来。  
Dean不在房间里。

Sam想Dean也许也以自己爱他的方式爱着自己。他爬起来，初春的寒气轻轻地刺着他的皮肤，但是他全不在乎，只是走到那个Dean坐过的窗台边上，窗帘是拉着的，日光从遮光性并不大那么好的布料那一头透过来。  
他想着很多东西，比如Dean嘴唇的触感，比如他的梦，Dean不可能对他全无感觉，他想，只要Dean愿意说出口，他什么都可以做。是的，他们是兄弟，但是那又如何呢？他知道老爸会很生气，但是这只会让Sam更加得意。  
但是Dean跟他说：我是你的大哥，照顾你是我的责任。这句话让一股不明不白的怨恨与怒火从Sam的胃袋里升腾而起。  
不，Dean，你不可以因为那些所谓的责任以及老爸那个混蛋灌输给你的狗屁就对着你的弟弟跟个omega似的张开你的大腿，Sam想说。Dean的话像一盆冷水让他从头凉到了脚，让他意识到对于Dean而言他只是一个“需要照顾的弟弟”，而不是年轻的、勃发的、富有着alpha性吸引力的Sam。John Winchester告诉他要照顾好他的弟弟，Dean就照做了——如果Dean觉得自己有责任和义务这样做，操他的可以是Sam，也可以是其他任何人。  
Sam Winchester，你并没有什么不同。  
他说：“你是说爸告诉你你要照顾我。”Dean回答他的时候并没有否认这一点，Dean甚至不愿意看进他的眼睛——这让他更加心灰意冷，于是他也转开身，不去看Dean了。

tbc.


	5. After Hours（2）

Dean从图书馆回去的时候Sam正在写作业，Dean把方才去中餐厅打包的晚饭放到桌上，Sam却连头都没有抬一下，目光依然锁着那些书页上的文字。  
Dean看了看他，走开，到门口去，找了个公共电话亭给爸打电话，告诉他自己查到的一些资料，“这应该是一个简单的巫术，”Dean说，“它会让人失去对自己理智的控制，本来应该是恶作剧性质的……所以Karl强奸了他的同学，Molly不管不顾地要跟已婚的Frank私奔，而Alice在发现自己的丈夫出轨之后将他杀了，三个人都感觉自己像是在做梦……这都是巫术的影响。”  
“好的，我知道了。”John Winchester的回答还是这样简洁，连一句多余的问候都没有，然后下一句是：“照顾好你弟弟。”  
Dean握紧了话筒，垂下眼睛，说：“Yes，sir.”  
接下来电话就被挂断了。Dean握着话筒站在那里，停了几秒，才把话筒挂回去，离开了电话亭。他没有回屋，只是在汽车旅馆门口站着，斜斜地靠在墙上。  
他不想回去，他不知道怎么面对Sam。他不是没有想过逃避，但是逃避的对象从来不会是他的弟弟——他的弟弟向来是他选择直面自己的狗屎生活的原因，在教养院的时候他仅仅只是透过窗子看了Sammy一眼，他就获得了回到猎魔路上的勇气。但是这次不一样了——Dean只要想到Sam，想到他的弟弟现在该有多么恨自己，他就浑身发凉，恨不得坐上impala一路往南开到墨西哥去。  
“嘿，抽烟吗？”突然有人的声音响起来。Dean往旁边一看，是一个梳着莫西干头的女孩，她嘴里还叼着根烟。  
Dean说：“不抽。”  
“好吧，只是问问。”女孩把烟盒收回口袋里，给正叼着的烟点上火，“看你似乎很需要一点尼古丁的样子……所以，你怎么样？”  
“跟我弟吵架了吧，算是。”Dean自嘲地笑笑。  
“弟弟——真的不是男朋友吗？”女孩转头看向Dean。  
“……为什么你会说是男朋友？”  
“因为你身上一股alpha味道，但是你脖子后面没有腺体，明显是个beta，另外……”女孩把手朝着Dean的侧颈处指了指，“吻痕露出来了，哥们。”  
“操。”Dean说，把皮衣的领子立起来好挡住吻痕，然后举起手作投降状，“你抓到我的破绽了，福尔摩斯小姐。”  
“‘福尔摩斯小姐’叫Taylor。”女孩弹了弹烟灰，“你呢？”  
“Dean——Dean Winchester。”  
“所以想喝杯咖啡吗，Dean？”  
最后咖啡喝完了以后他们又去了酒吧。Dean本来因为Taylor是女孩在喝酒时候让了她点，结果对方比自己更能喝。到最后Dean已经半醉，而Taylor又开始问起Dean：“所以你今天为什么跟男朋友吵架？”  
“我们不是……”Dean舌头有些打结了，“我们不……我们是……我们更像是兄弟。”  
“所以……好哥们？”  
“好到像是亲兄弟。”Dean说，“我们从小一起长大……他比我小。”  
“然后你们睡了？”  
“是吧。他前两天刚刚分化，我就……但是我们不能……他说他爱我。”  
“那不是很甜蜜吗？”Taylor问。  
“不！”Dean说，“天啊……我们他妈的像是亲兄弟——我们就是亲兄弟！”  
Taylor似乎以为他已经醉得开始乱用夸张的修辞手法了，她只是笑了笑，说：“所以呢？你是beta，他是alpha，所以你们不可以在一起？天啊，Dean，这要他妈的21世纪了，哥们，不要这么保守。”  
“可是我们是兄弟！”  
“那你们为什么不可以再进一步呢？你知道的，升华一下友谊？”Taylor说，“可能你们会是灵魂伴侣……谁知道呢！很多模范情侣都是从朋友发展而来的。”  
Dean说：“比如？”  
Taylor想了想：“福尔摩斯和华生？”  
“他们根本不是情侣。”Dean指出。  
“他俩够接近了。”女孩耸耸肩，“来，我再请你喝一轮。”  
他没有拒绝。  
又是几杯下肚，辛辣的酒液烫过他的舌尖，然后再是喉管。Dean头脑发涨，小臂上被衣袖挡住的疤痕还没完全痊愈，衣料摩擦着它们，让它们刺刺地发痒。他习惯于与它们共处，习惯于与疼痛共处，却怎么也无法习惯这种时时刻刻压着他的心脏的重量。  
回到旅馆房间的时候已经是深夜，Dean盘算着明天Sam要上学，应该早睡了。为了不打扰Sam的睡眠他在走路和开门的时候特意放轻声响。  
没曾想打开门以后床头灯还亮着，Sam的床是空的，Dean眯起眼，目光一转，只见Sam正坐在桌边。Sam直勾勾地看着他，鼻翼动了动，皱起了眉。  
“你还没睡……”Dean挠了挠头，嘟囔道。  
“你喝醉了。”Sam说。  
“你现在该上床睡觉了，Sammy。你明天不是还要去学校吗？”  
“Dean，你怎么才回来？”Sam说，“你又去跟哪个omega……约会了？”  
“我没有。”Dean回答，他往屋里走，关上了门，往沙发上丢外套的时候手一偏，衣服掉到了地上，“不要说得好像我背着你去偷情了。”  
Sam走上前来，beta的嗅觉神经本不应该对alpha的气味如此敏感，但是Dean却可以感到alpha的信息素像夏天的积雨云一样跟着Sam一同压上来，堵得他胸口发闷，几乎要将他往后推到门上。可他没有动。Sam路过他，走向沙发，把那件旧外套捡起来，拍了拍，叠好放在了沙发上。  
Dean正准备着溜到浴室里先冲个澡——他知道自己闻起来应该糟糕透了——Sam的声音在这时候又响起来，他说：“你身上一股omega味，Dean，你不应该撒谎的。”  
“我闻不到。”Dean说，“也许你忘了，我是个beta。”  
Sam又向Dean走过来，可Dean只是站在原地，手心微微地沁着汗。Sam停在了他的身后。  
Sam说：“我没有忘。”

是的，他没有忘。  
如果Dean是个omega，他们之间现在又该是个什么局面？  
Sam Winchester想过这个问题。  
他在分化以前不是没有产生过一些朦朦胧胧的想法，他不是没有在跟Dean接吻的时候头脑发热好像夏天的青草地。他以为这是接吻在发挥着作用，直到他吻过了别人，直到他在浑身发热的时候想到了Dean的模样，他才意识到接吻不总是如此美妙，是Dean让所有的吻变得美妙。夜晚的天空本来是漆黑的，是星星的点缀让它变得不那么无聊。  
从来都是Dean，从来都只是Dean，Sam想。  
如果生活是一块派，那么Dean就是上面的奶油，中间的馅料，和所有的糖霜。没有奶油、馅料和糖霜，派就不成其为派。没有Dean Winchester，生活就不成其为生活。  
如果Dean是omega而不是beta，Sam也许会将自己的心情归结于alpha和omega之间天然的性吸引力，也就难以意识到自己对Dean有着超越家人的爱存在，而在看到Dean和女孩约会的时候他的不爽其实是出于嫉妒。他不用担心自己的心情让Dean感到恶心，Dean也不用像现在这样纠结于这段过于畸形的关系。家庭伦理八点档里所有人都皆大欢喜。  
如果……如果那样的话，他会不会活得轻松一点——Dean会不会活得轻松一点？  
一切都无从得知。

tbc.


End file.
